Various computer-based applications employ increasingly strong cryptographic algorithms that foil pattern analysis attempts. However, the security of these systems is dependent on generating secret quantities cryptographic keys. A sophisticated attacker of these systems may find it easier to reproduce the environment that produced the secret quantities than to locate the quantities in the whole of the number space.